runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Risen from the Underworld
* Shadow of the Storm * Dragon Slayer |items = * Antipoison * Darklight * Pickaxe * Amulet of ghostspeak * CommOrb * Special weapon poison (Obtained during the quest) * Diving gear |kills = * Hell warriors (level 89) * Hell-spiders (level 29) * Hell-scarabs (level 35) * Hell-mudskippers (level 25) * Black demons (level 90 and 99) * Dark wizards (level 99) * Slavric the Helldragon (level 1200) }} The Start Talk to retired Slayer and ask him about his adventures. He tells the adventurer about the one monster he failed to assassinate and adventurer offers to finish his job, he tells that its Slavric the Helldragon, Demon Lord of the Dragons. He tells you to speak with Sir Amik Varze. Recruiting an Army Talk to the Sir Amik Varze and he attempts to convince the adventurer out of slaying Slavric, but the determination of the adventurer intrigues Sir Amik Varze and tells the adventurer to recruit some White Knights and any of volunteers. The Adventures goes off to recruit 20 volunteers and goes back to talk to Sir Amik Varze and tells her/him that he got distress call from Port Sarim, he gives the adventurer the CommOrb and he/she sets out with her/his recruits. Battle of Port Sarim and Invasion of Falador The adventurer and the recruits head towards Port Sarim where they engage the Hell Warriors and two Black Demons. They silence the Black Demons and Hell Warriors but then they get a call from Savant saying that attacking Port Sarim was just a diversion and tells them to get back to Falador. They head back to Falador where a cutscene shows the guards being murdered by Hell warriors, Hell-scarabs and Dark wizards, the cutscene further shows the retired Slayer fighting but killed by Flames of Zamorak by Dark wizards. The cutscene ends and the adventurer and the volunteers take out the invading forces. They successfully repel the Risen Army but at cost of few volunteers, white knights and guards. Repairs and Vengeance The adventurer converse with Savant and tells them to help out repair by going into the secret Falador Mine and mine the Marble and stones to repair the damage to the Palace. After repairing Savant asks the player to steal Green Sword dye and Special Weapon Poison from Black Knights' Fortress. The adventurer does so but the White Knights following them ending having a Duel at Black Knights' Fortress. Using the opportunity to slipper through the adventurer goes through the Fortress's open doors and locates the chest after checking for traps, they obtain what they needed and then Savant tells the adventure to mix the poison and dye, then dye the Sword with the Green Sword Dye while coating it with the poison becoming the Green Darklight (P). Savant tells the player to go get some yew and make some shafts out of them, after that the Savant tells the player that they need some runite bolts and with onyx tips. After doing so the adventurer combines the two and is instructed to enhance them. After that Savant tell give the player money to buy Dragon Arrowheads and money to go to Entrana with weapons to obtain Fire feathers after that the player is has to combine but not before cooling the Fire Feathers die or wetting the Arrow Shafts. The player makes Flaming Dragon Arrows and now has to make suitable bow for it so Savant tells to make it from Dramen branch. Now with a Dramen bow and Flaming Dragon Arrows, Onyx Bolts (E)s and Green Darklight (P) the player is ready. Battle in Dragon's Cave With an Army of White Knights, Wizards and Monks they player sets out to the Deep Wilderness to the entrance at Dragon's Cave. Upon entering they are require to put on Diving Gear and they swim through the Venom Swamp, where they are attack by Hell-Mudskippers. The forces manage to fight them off and reach the surface, where they find themselves at the Bridges of Despair. Many Hell-Scarabs and Hell-Spiders rise from the ground and attack the player's army. Savant recommends the player using the Onyx Bolts and Crossbow. Where they ultimately and easily defeats the Hell-Scarabs and then recommends from 'em to which to the Flaming Dragon Arrows which overpowers the Hell-Spider forces. After crossing the Bridges of Despair, they reach the Boiling Cove where they are attacked by Dark Wizards which transforms themselves into Black Demons. They fight off the demons withe Green Darklight (P) where they finally got to Slavric's Lair. The adventurers orders the forces to remain in the area and kill the Black Demons while he/she goes to fight Slavric. Confrontation with Slavric Slavric tells the player that he's impressed that they got this far and destroys the only exit. Slavric begins attacking the adventurer and the adventurers retaliates. After several foods and potions drunken Slavric is finally defeated but not before leaving is mark but he eating the Darklight. Two White Knights manage to use the telekinetic grab within the helldragon's stomach and return to the player. but the Darklight has transformed once more into the Venomblade. They all teleport back to Falador to deliver the good news. Rewards * 10,000 experience lamp * Venomblade * Flaming rune arrows * Able to steal from the Black Knights' chest at the Fortress * Able to recruit White Knights and any of the NPCs for aid.